


Insatiable

by rosesisupposes



Series: Remus, the Fantasy Genie [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Anilingus, Aphrodisiac Come, Aphrodisiacs, Bashful Patton, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Remus, Cock Rings, Come as Lube, Dominant Remus, M/M, Mind Reading, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Not So Bashful Patton, Overstimulation, Remus being Remus, Remus is a surprisingly good dom, Safewords, Self-Lubrication, Sex Telepathy, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Patton, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Remus, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Patton, self-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesisupposes/pseuds/rosesisupposes
Summary: [[18+ Only, do NOT read if under 18]]Remus is aware of a certain side's filthiest fantasies, and offers to make them a reality.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Remus, the Fantasy Genie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637770
Comments: 19
Kudos: 170





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> me, reading approximately every single tentacle fic in the Sides fandom: hope this doesn't awaken anything in me

Remus had a reputation across the mindscape. When Creativity split, Prince Roman got the daydreams. But his brother the Duke got the fantasies. Not the loving ones of future weddings, or puppies, or sweet and soppy lovemaking, no, none of that, and he’d thank you very much to never bring up such filth in his presence again.

What Remus had were the _ darker _ desires_. _ Kinks, wild fantasies, morbid fascinations that just couldn’t be shaken. He knew what every other side had craved or wished for or got off to, even if it was just once and especially if it made them blush to remember.

Which was how he noticed that a certain side had been fixated on a single, dirty fantasy for weeks on end. Each time that side’s mind started to dwell again, Remus could feel a fluttering heat blossom from that corner of the mindscape, and the fantasy would play itself out across the inside of his eyelids. Remus wasn’t _ trying _ to pry, to invade his privacy - it was just his _ purpose_, to be the receptacle of the thoughts the others wanted to push away as _ wrong _ and _ gross _ and _ naughty_. It also gave him plenty of excuses to get off to the others’ fantasies too, stroking himself with his eyes closed, watching the same images and feeling the same imagined sensations.

But this had gone on long enough, and it was getting so frequent it was almost starting to become an inconvenience. It felt like practically every idle moment to the point that Remus’ vision was starting to get heat spots as flame after flame of ashamed desire flared up from that same room.

Remus padded down the hall on a quiet afternoon. His brother had taken all the others into the Imagination, so the time was finally right to perform his function and help a preoccupied side finally act on their imaginings. He was going to do his duty. 

He snickered internally at _ “doody” _ and knocked on the door in front of him. Footsteps, and then it swung open, revealing the side who was still glowing from their most recent fantasies only minutes before.

“Hello, Patton,” Remus said with a broad grin.

“Remus! What are you doing here?!” Patton asked, eyes wide, but the aura of heat had increased the minute the moral side had seen his visitor.

“I know I’m not how you pictured your knight in shining armor, but I’m here to save you all the same,” Remus said, smoothing his mustache and curling the end up with a little wink.

“Save? How could you save me from anything?” Patton asked, but he hadn’t even moved to close the door.

“Oh, Patty, I’m here to save you from yourself. From your own shame,” Remus purred. He stepped across the threshold, getting into Patton’s space. “Surely you’ve heard of my abilities?”

Patton flushed under his freckles. “I- what abilities would those be exactly?” he squeaked.

“Why, my creative functions!” Remus trilled. “Or were you wondering about my bedroom skills, my dear whore-ality? Because you’re more than welcome to get a demonstration of both.”

Patton’s face was bright red. “No, thank you, I don’t need any demonstrations, I’m currently busy, and, um, and I’m also busy, and-”

“You said busy twice.”

“I’m _ very _ busy?”

Remus took another step forward, reaching up a hand to cup Patton’s chin. “Oh Pattykins, I’m offering you a _ gift_, my dear Daddy. I know exactly how much your mind has been tempted by these _ thoughts _ of nasty, dirty kinks.” Patton gasped, about to object, but Remus placed a finger to his lips. “And I know because you’re just so _ embarrassed _ that you want it, that you just _ keep _ wanting it no matter how many times you get off. Let me help you, let me show you exactly how it feels, and it won’t keeping bothering you. Because either you’ll learn the reality isn’t what you pictured and you can find a new attraction, or…” he chuckled mischievously, “you might learn it’s _ just _ like you’d hoped it would be, and never be ashamed of wanting something so good again.”

Patton’s eyes were enormous, fixed on Remus as the flame of his desire-aura flickered ever brighter. “I- you wouldn’t tell the others either way, right?”

“Never, my little cuttlefish. I may be impulsive and certainly repulsive but I never betray a secret.” He smirked. “You’ve never heard of the kinks the _ others _ have, now have you? That just shows you how good my discretion is.”

The blush on Patton’s cheeks had drained away, but returned in full force at the thought of what the other sides could have been picturing to give Remus such a self-satisfied look.

“I- I mean, it has been really distracting,” Patton admitted. “And trying to force myself not to think of it has been impossible, and no matter how many times I tell myself this will be the last time I indulge, I just-”

“You’re just _ insatiable,” _ Remus purred, and Patton gulped and nodded guiltily. “Do you want to stay here, or come to my room?”

“I don’t think I could look Mr. Glowworm in the eye if he watched us,” Patton said with an attempt at a chuckle, and Remus grinned wide and wrapped an arm around Patton’s waist, sinking them both out.

They emerged in Remus’ room, which today looked like a medieval dungeon with moss growing down the walls and torchlight flickering all around. But in the center of the room was an enormous bed, a mess of tangled sheets that Remus never chose to neaten. 

Remus paused and made eye contact with Patton. “I know all your fantasies, Patton, but consent still rules. I’m going to make everything you’ve pictured in the last two weeks come true, unless you tell me now what I should avoid, or if you tell me your safeword. You choose the word, and if I hear it, we stop immediately. Understand?”

Patton nodded. “I- yes, I understand. The safeword should be- blueberry?”

“Blueberry it is, then, or if you can’t speak, squeeze me three times in a row. And ‘watermelon’ or two squeezes if you need to pause without a hard stop. Say it back to me.”

“Watermelon or two to pause, blueberry or three to stop completely. And whatever else I say, you’ll keep going?”

Remus looked into Patton’s face, expecting trepidation or residual guilt. Instead, he saw something that looked much more like arousal.

“Oh, you’ll be begging me to, even when you forget how to speak,” he purred. “Are you ready to live your fantasy?”

Patton gulped, pupils dilated as far as they could go, and nodded.

In a flash, Remus pulled off his own shirt. He flexed, and felt his tentacles growing out from his back, black and writhing. Patton gasped softly as they grew out, eight wriggling limbs. Technically, Logan had told him, they weren’t all ‘tentacles,’ because four had suckers down their entire lengths. But Remus didn’t particularly care for the nomenclature, as long as they kept working just the way Remus needed them to.

The first limb reached out to caress Patton’s waist, and the moral side nearly jumped out of his skin. Remus grinned and pulled Patton in to him, kissing him firmly to help him relax. And if he released the first hints of his natural aphrodisiac from the sucker exploring just under Patton’s shirt, well, this was _ his _ fantasy, after all. It was exactly what Patton had pictured.

A second arm reached out, sliding under Patton’s polo on his other side. Patton gasped into Remus’ mouth, before kissing back in earnest, tongues twisting together and exploring each other’s mouths. Remus growled and kissed deeper and brought his tentacles up to surround them, running up and down Patton’s legs and arms, wrapped around them like a protective cocoon as Patton shivered and gasped at every touch. 

One arm undid the knot of the moral side’s sweatshirt, tossing it away. The two arms under Patton’s shirt rose up and pulled his shirt away, tearing it down the middle so that their bare chests were pressed up against each other.

“Oh, Reme,” Patton gasped. “They’re- the way they _ feel _ against my skin!” Remus pressed his hips into Patton’s and felt that he was fully hard already, straining against his khakis.

“Let’s get them some more skin to feel, hmm?” he asked, and without another beat he was pulling Patton’s belt open, tentacles sliding into his waistband, traveling the length of his legs. Once again, they ripped the clothing off, leaving Patton in just his boxers and glasses, covered only in writhing black limbs that continued to tease up and down his exposed skin.

Remus took the opportunity to remove his own pants and boxers in a single movement, letting his cock bob free. He preened at the way Patton’s eyes seemed torn between staring at the dark side’s thick length and at the smooth and slimy tentacles still stroking every bit of him. 

Well, _ almost _every bit.

“Reme, I- can I?” Patton gasped. Remus nodded, and Patton dropped to his knees with an unceremonious thud. He licked his lips and started to kiss at the head of Remus’ cock, looking up and watching the dark side’s face with a wide-eyed look that was just _ delectable. _

Remus sent two tentacles to brace himself, and another two to shrink themselves into tendrils that caressed Patton’s exposed nipples. They released fluid as they stroked and wriggled, giving the sensation of tongues licking at the sensitive buds as Patton whined and took more of Remus’ cock into his mouth. Remus groaned in appreciation - the moral side’s mouth was hot and wet, and he used his tongue well, flicking around the head and dragging along the underside as he bobbed up and down. 

“You ready for more?” Remus asked, and Patton gave him a muffled “Mmhmm” around the thickness that was the cock in his mouth. But it wasn’t _ quite _ filling it. 

Remus brought up a free tentacle, a smooth one, and started to slide it into Patton’s mouth along with his cock. Patton’s eyes closed entirely as he struggled to accommodate them both, moaning around the intrusion. He kept bobbing his head, licking wet stripes down each in succession. Drool started to leak out of his mouth to his chin, and Remus felt his cock swell even further at the sight. He grabbed Patton’s hair, fingers tangling in the soft curls, and started to thrust his hips and tentacle in tandem, alternating one and then the other, fucking Patton’s throat. Patton gripped Remus’ hips, keeping himself steady, eyes leaking from the effort of suppressing his gag reflex as cock and tentacle filled his throat, over and over.

His other tentacles kept working, stimulating Patton’s nipples over and over again, two others wrapping around his thick thighs and caressing lazily up and down his legs, one draping lightly around Patton’s throat just to the feel the bulge as Patton swallowed him deeper. 

Patton was moaning and whining, muffled by his fully mouth, when he started to shudder and cry out. Remus looked down to see a wet spot spreading in Patton’s boxers. He removed his cock and limb from Patton’s mouth and kneeled to run a finger into the mess and taste it.

“Mmm, my naughty boy coming already? And I’ve barely even touched you,” he murmured. Patton was gasping still, catching his breath. “Are you done so soon?”

Patton blushed deeply, and shook his head. “No, Reme, want the whole thing.”

“You really are insatiable, aren’t you?” Remus asked. “Here, keep sucking on this.” He stood again and brought the same arm back to Patton’s lips. He opened eagerly, sucking hard on the sensitive limb. Remus sighed in satisfaction, feeling it start to swell, and then shiver, spurting out the fluid that was his tentacles’ come, his own natural aphrodisiac. Patton swallowed nearly all of it, gulping, but some drops dribbled down his chin.

“Clean that up, Patty,” Remus ordered. “You’re gonna need every last drop if you want everything you’ve been imagining in your wettest dreams.” Patton groaned in anticipation and did, scooping up the drips of come back to his mouth.

Remus nodded, and moved to the bed, pulling Patton behind him with a tentacle or two. “Time for the real fun. Get up there, hands and knees, and put your glasses aside if you want to keep them clean.”

Patton obeyed, cock already growing again as the aphrodisiac worked on his body. Remus grinned and crawled up in front of him. “Did you want a show before I put you to work?”

Patton nodded eagerly, “Yes, please, want to watch!”

Remus grinned and lay back, cock heavy on his belly and tentacles writhing around him. Patton was completely untouched for the moment, but he watched Remus hungrily. And Remus still shared at least one thing in common with his light side twin- he loved performing for a good audience.

He conjured a pillow under his hips, tilting his hips up so that his puckered asshole was on display. Slowly, he let a tentacle run down his chest, twisting over his nipples, running along his hip bones. Patton’s eyes were glued to its movement as it ran a tendril lightly around Remus’ cock and teased lower. With a thought from its owner, it was spurting, coating itself in slick, and nudging at Remus’ own hole. 

Patton’s eyes were huge as he waited in breathless anticipation. Remus saw one of his hands drifting downward towards where his cock had grown fully erect again, dangling thick and heavy between his thighs. “Uh-uh, none of that,” he admonished, a free tentacle batting Patton’s hand away. It was joined by three of its fellow, each securing one of Patton’s limbs, holding him still. “No coming again before I tell you,” Remus ordered. 

Patton whined, hips rolling uselessly against air. “Reme, please, it’s too hot, need _ something.” _

Remus lifted an eyebrow, and another, thinner tentacle ran down Patton’s torso towards his reddened length. It curled around him, and Patton’s eyes closed as he breathed out, “Thank you, fuck, feels so-”

Then the tentacle shifted and shrank, becoming a thin tendril wrapped tightly around the base of Patton’s cock and around his balls, a living cock ring holding him captive. “Fuck, Reme!” Patton whined, needy and straining against the restraints on his limbs. 

“Can’t have you finishing before the second act,” Remus purred. “Now sit back and watch the intermission.”

He reclined again, letting his own tentacle push inside him at last, stretching out his ass. It was a familiar sensation, one of his favorite ways of getting off alone. But the added feeling of Patton’s eyes locked on him, full of lust and hunger, made it so much more delicious than an average night of self-pleasure. He made the limb expand visibly, growing to the width of two fingers, fucking into him and all the way out with a slick pop that was accompanied by Patton’s moan of longing. 

“You want me to take pity on you?” he asked, low and rumbling. Patton nodded, eyes still glued to the slick hole in front of him. 

He grinned, and flipped himself over before sliding back. “Here you are, Patty, the juiciest butthole you’ll ever taste. Eat it well and you might just get some attention paid to that pretty cock of yours.”

Patton leaned forward eagerly, arms and thighs straining against where Remus kept him restrained as he licked in eagerly. He teased around the wet hole, flicking that sensitive skin with little kitten licks before lapping into Remus directly. The slick from his tentacle was more aphrodisiac, and Patton hummed in pleasure as he swallowed it. He dug his tongue in, wet and hot and pressing against Remus’ walls with delicious pressure. Patton strained, trying to find that one sweet spot, but Remus could tell his tongue wasn’t nearly long enough. But it felt good nonetheless, so much softer than how he fucked himself, not every movement being his own, and the knowledge that he couldn’t anticipate every single move excited him, sending fizzy waves of pleasure right to his own cock.

Remus moved forward again, out of Patton’s range, and grinned to hear the light side moan wantonly at the absence. “Don’t worry, my little whore-ality, we’re coming to the main act now. Unless you’ve changed your mind, maybe want to request a nice fruit salad?”

“No!” Patton said, breathless. “Please, want it, want it all, Reme!”

Remus chuckled and shifted himself. The tentacles holding Patton’s arms rose, looping over hooks hanging from the ceiling to pull Patton to standing on his knees, giving him something to brace his arms against. The thin tendril still wrapped around Patton’s cock grew just far enough to spurt more lube along his length, coating it fully. Remus smiled and positioned himself on his hands and knees, Patton’s cock poised at his entrance. “Mmmm, what a view you are, Patty, all flushed and needy and bound up in my tentacles. Completely in my control and still begging to be able to fuck me.”

Patton nodded helplessly. “Please, Reme, let me, want to be inside you!” He twitched his hips, thrusting forward, but Remus was just barely outside his reach. “Fuck, please, need it!”

Remus stretched slowly forward, arching his back, then shifted back achingly slow, sinking back onto Patton’s cock inch by inch, hearing Patton groan in pleasure as his cock was surrounded. 

He twitched his hips up and down, fucking himself on Patton at a leisurely pace, getting accommodated to Patton’s surprisingly thick length. The steady stream of “Thank you” and “Feels so good!” and swears was music to his ears, filth that no one else heard from the moral side’s mouth. 

But now it was time to add the rest of the scenario that had left Patton gasping for breath and flushing with shame so many times. Remus sent a limb to wriggle up Patton’s chest and press at his lips until he opened his mouth to suck it once more, moaning around it as Remus kept sinking back onto his cock. He went deliberately slow, waiting for Patton to thrust into him with impatience, his restrained balls slapping against Remus’ ass. Then the tentacles wrapped around his thighs shifted, forcing him to spread his legs, the suckers latching onto the soft skin there. Remus smirked at the muffled moans and the sounds of wet sucking from behind him as Patton continued to thrust and suck him off at once. 

“Your hand can reach the tentacle around your wrist, right, Patty?” he asked conversationally. Patton responded by squeezing just once. “That’s my good, filthy boy,” Remus replied with a giggle, and sent a tentacle to wrap around Patton, nudging at the light side’s ass. It spurted on his command, shrinking to the size of a single finger as it prodded at and slickly entered Patton’s exposed hole.

The muffled groan that emerged from Patton’s throat was priceless. Remus wanted a recording of it for his greatest hits compilation. And the way it turned into a strangled scream as the tentacle in his ass expanded practically had Remus coming on the spot. But he had a real focus here. He sent another spurt of lube into Patton’s ass and started to fuck him in earnest, his limb pounding into the light side and sending his entire body forward, thrusting his cock into Remus’ ass in turn.

Remus had so much experiencing fucking his own ass, but nothing had come close to this. Using Patton’s body and cock as a human fleshlight and dildo all in one, Patton’s cock fucking his ass with every movement as he pumped his tentacle expertly in and out of Patton’s tight, hot ass. He grinned, and summoned a mirror with a thought, letting them both watch and be watched. Black tentacles were wrapped around all four of Patton’s limbs, one was wrapped behind, working in and out without mercy, one pumped deep into his throat as he drooled and moaned around it, and one was still wrapped carefully around the base of his cock, holding him back. Remus brought his last tentacle up to wrap around his own cock, pumping in time as he watched Patton get fucked from every side.

Patton was shaking against his restraints, moaning and whining nonstop, only growing louder as he watched his own debauched reflection. Remus felt the tension rising as Patton’s climax approached. He stroked himself faster, releasing Patton’s mouth as he asked, “You want to come, Pat?”

“Fuck, please!” Patton practically screamed, mouth hoarse. “Please, need it, so good, so close!”

The tentacle around Remus’ cock moved like a blur, and he came first, ass clenching around Patton’s cock. The tentacle in Patton’s ass started to spurt its own climax, filling him as Remus finally let the cock ring tentacle relax.

The effect was immediate, the orgasm wracking Patton’s entire body, cock shivering and filling Remus’ ass with hot come. Remus relaxed the restraining limbs on Patton’s arms, letting him fall forward against Remus’ back, nearly sobbing with relief as he panted and caught his breath.

Remus gave him a moment, then grinned as he felt Patton’s cock starting to grow once more, the aphrodisiac still coursing through his body, eliminating his refractory period even as his eyes remained slightly glassy from the intensity of his orgasm.

He twitched his tentacle at Patton’s opening again, teasing without entering. Patton whined, still collapsed on Remus’ back.

“If you’ve had your fill, we can stop, I can cure you of my fun juice and clean you up right now, Patty,” he said softly. But Patton somehow still had the ability to blush, meeting Remus’ eyes in the mirror in front of them.

“Wanna keep going,” he whispered, still hoarse. “Just nothing in my mouth this time.”

Remus grinned wickedly, and the tentacles pulled Patton’s torso back up as the tendril slipped back around the base of his cock, nestling in place as a cock ring again. Remus was getting hard just from anticipation before he shifted his leaking hole back to take Patton’s cock once more, sliding down with ease as his tentacle started to pump into Patton anew. He heard Patton moaning more clearly this time, no longer muffled, and groaned deep in his throat in pleasure. 

It was going to take much longer than he planned to fully wreck the moral side, and he was excited for every moment. The two of them were so much better matched than he’d ever imagined - both of them were absolutely insatiable.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another idea for tentacle Remus, but in the meantime come visit me at @nighttimeisupposes on tumblr


End file.
